Kobold Commando
|allegiance = Enemy |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = Baldur's Gate I * Archaeological Site (AR4100) * City of Baldur's Gate: ** Central Sewers (AR0225) ** Ramazith's Tower, 5th level (AR0142) * Fire Leaf Forest (AR5300) * Firewine Bridge (AR4500) * Firewine Ruins (AR5201) * Gullykin (AR4000) * Lonely Peaks (AR4400) * Nashkel Mines, 3rd and 4th level (AR5403, AR5404) * Ulcaster (AR3900) Baldur's Gate II * Athkatla: ** Slums District Sewers (AR0404) ** Temple District Sewers (AR0701) * Spellhold ** Bodhi's Hunt, 2nd level (AR1513) ** Bodhi's Hunt, 3rd level – Kobold Room (AR1507) * Wild Forest (OH6000) |relatives = |friends = |enemies = |other relationships = |quests = |level = 1 |hit_points = 7 |strength = 9 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 54 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = None |no_of_attacks = 1 3/2 |thac0 = 15 |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 4 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = 5 |effective_ac = 5 |s_v_death = 16 |s_v_wand = 18 |s_v_polymorph = 17 |breath = 20 |s_v_spell = 19 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = |known abilities = |special traits = |effects = |ai_scripts = |items = Arrow of Fire ×20 Shortbow |ai_scripts = GENSHT01 (override) WDARSGT (default) WTASIGHT (default) sewers only |xp_value = 35 |gold = 0 |items = Shortbow, Short Sword, Arrow of Fire ×2 Arrow ×20 |reputation_kill = |voice_actor = |creature_code = Baldur's Gate I * KOBCOMM.cre Baldur's Gate II * KOBCOM01.cre * ELEKOB01.cre * SWSFOLL1.cre * SWSFOLL6.cre }} Kobold Commandos are basically Kobolds (small reptilian creatures) that have received some combat training. While they have a higher Hit Die than their brethren, more accurate attacks and some form of armor, they are still rather annoying than threatening. Locations Kobold Commandos prefer to dwell underground and will typically appear in ruins and mines on the Sword Coast and sewers in both, the City of Baldur's Gate and Athkatla. * The Kobold Commandos encountered alongside the Kobold Shaman in the sewers beneath the Copper Coronet are not hostile initially, but may become it due to dialogue choices with the shaman. They also have different AI scripts. Gameplay * Since Kobold Commandos are so weak, they resort to mob tactics, ranged combat and ambushes. Their Arrows of Fire can do some damage to low-level parties and can even kill the party's mage in the first stages of . * Equipped with a Shortbow and a Short Sword, they lack the related weapon proficiencies, thus having to deal with penalties to THAC0 and physical damage. * In Baldur's Gate II, their number of attacks were increased to 3/2, instead of a single one in the first part of the series. * Besides the two dropped ones, Kobold Commandos have twenty additional arrows of fire of a specific variant to their disposal. These cannot be stolen, neither are they dropped. In terms of combat stats, however, they don't differ from the regular arrows of fire. ** Except in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition, these are a guaranteed drop: there's no need to kill Kobold Commandos as quick as possible, only to acquire a higher amount of arrows of fire. * In the Enhanced Editions they use a specific, not droppable Shortbow that, again, doesn't differ from the regular variant in terms of combat stats. They still drop one of the latter kind which, however, can't be stolen. * In the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition the droppable two arrows of fire were made usable as ammunition for the Commandos, so they have in fact twenty-two of them available. * Also, the twenty regular arrows from their inventory, unusable, -stealable and -droppable in other games of the series, were moved to their quiver in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition, giving them an even higher stack of ammunition, but also increasing the potential loot. Variants * Kobold Commando (Pocket Plane) * Kobold Commando (summoning) Trivia * From Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn on, they got weapon proficiencies assigned – namely Large Sword (1) and Bow (2). Category:Enemies Category:Articles with redlinks